


Crime and Consequence

by Dejahthoris



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BAMF Yami Yuugi | Atem, F/M, Female Reader, POV Female Character, Reader has a child, Reader-Insert, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, mother/parent reader, older reader insert character, season 0 like Yami | Atem, serial killer yami, well okay maybe serial killer is a harsh word more like 'vengeful killer' yami?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: Years have passed since Atem's crimes came to light. Years have passed, but in some cases the wounds of that time were still fresh. Despite that, however, you've done your best to rebuild your life for you...and for your son.  So, when Atem's crimes come back to hurt you and your boy, how will you survive and protect what little you have left?Years have passed since Atem last saw you. Years have passed, and he had never been able to meet his son. Despite that, Atem carried on with his life, as limited and meaningless as it was, locked away for his crimes. So, when a threat is made against the only ones he still holds dear, how will he defend the love of his life and his boy?(((EDIT: This series is now discontinued! I will no longer be updating it, read and possibly get invested at your own risk lol)))(Modern, season 0 inspired AU. Contains some disturbing themes, cursing/vulgar language, and sexual content. Major character death is only mentioned, not shown.)
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 45





	1. The Affects

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm finally back, with a new series no less! So just a warning to those familiar with my other reader insert work, this is a lot darker than anything I've written before. Honestly, I'm not sure where this darker series came from, but it was a story in me that needed to be told.  
> This is also a much darker version of Atem that I don't tend to write, but don't worry, he isn't Yandere or anything like that towards the reader. If you're worried about content you're uncomfortable with being present in this fic but are still interested in reading it, feel free to leave a comment asking if said content will be in the story and I will be happy to tell you/give you a warning!  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new series, and don't worry I haven't abandoned my previous works, a new chapter of Spells of Defiance should be up soon.

The clock on the wall was too loud as it ticked for every second that passed. Your hands were tight on your lap as you waited for those across from you to look up and finally say what they wanted to- damn it, couldn’t they have read on their little papers before you came in? Why were they stalling?

Finally, the one in the middle, the headmistress of the school, looked up and curled her lips into a smile. It wasn’t a pleasant smile, it was the practiced, stale kind that was meant to smooth over something offensive or controversial.

“Is there something wrong with his application?” you cut in, before the woman could start pussyfooting around.

The headmistress faltered for a moment, “...Not exactly. But... We did find something of concern in the background check.”

That made your skin prickle with an anxious air. But of course, you should have expected this. It had been a long while since **_his_ **actions crept up from the past to haunt you; you should have known that peace wouldn’t last long. You had just hoped the school board would find it in their hearts to not blame your son for the sins of his father.

“You must understand how concerned we are, about Yugi’s….questionable parentage.” That was said by the stern-looking woman on the headmistress’ right.

You had to take a deep breath to keep your tone even and free of any bitter retort, lashing out would do no good here. You still made your tone very firm and clear, however. “Yugi has never shown any violent tendencies, if that’s what you’re concerned about. He isn’t his father.” The two women exchanged a look but before they could say anything you continued. “His tuition was set up by his great grandfather five years ago, surely those ties have to count for something. Surely you’re not going to punish a child for something his father did, a father he’s never even met.”

You needed to stop, you were sounding too hostile, too accusatory- but damn it you were sick of your sweet little Yugi for paying for things that happened before he was even born!

The last of this stuck-up yuppy trio sighed and leaned forward in his chair to address you. “Let me put this bluntly, ma'am, your ex-fiance is a notorious serial killer. We will not tolerate such a bloody past tarnishing our school’s reputation.”

“And how well will your school handle the bad press of being sued for discrimination?” you snapped, knuckles turning white against the black of your dress pants.

The blunt man actually had the gall to smirk at you. “Save your breath in making empty threats. You’re a nurse who’s up to her neck in debt, who had to rely on her murderous ex’s relatives to even afford tuition to this school in the first place. You would only hurt yourself and your son if you tried to take legal action.”

“Enough,” the headmistress said, giving her colleague a side-eye, before returning their gaze to you. “Please understand the hard position we’re in, we simply-”

“I understand perfectly,” you hissed and rose from your seat with as much dignity as you could muster. “I expect the money we’ve already given for his tuition to be paid back in full.”

And with that you stormed out, taking a bit of petulant gratification in slamming the stained glass door shut in your wake. After taking a step away so they couldn’t see you through the colored glass, you made yourself take a deep breath to calm your shaken nerves. You wanted to scream, to throw something, to punch a wall, to-

“Mommy?”

The low hesitant voice calling out to you made your lids snap open, and when you met eyes with the center of your world, the boiling emotions started to calm. He was sitting on the waiting bench along the wall, his legs, which were short even for a five-year-old, were hovering above the polished marble floor. His eyes were full of worry, their lavender depts specked in crimson asking a silent question.

“Hey, sweetie,” you said, forcing any anger away from your tone, never wanting him to think it was directed at him, even for a second. “Mommy’s just a little upset, that’s all.” You held your hand out and he instantly jumped down, sneakers squeaking along the polished floor as he ran to you. When he bypassed your hand and instead wrapped his arms around your waist in a tight hug, your heart melted.

“Can we go home now, mommy? I don’t like it when people make you upset,” he said, still holding you tight.

His concern nearly made you break right there. How could a boy as sweet as this be dealt such an awful hand in life? When you didn’t reply instantly, Yugi looked up at you but didn’t dare let you go. He looked so much like his father, with his angular face, sharp eyes, and hair that stuck up anyway it pleased in a multitude of colors. But thankfully, he had the kind and gentle nature of his uncle, his namesake. You had been right to name him after your sweet, caring Yugi, even if it did add another unnecessary thread leading back to his father.

“How about we grab some ice cream before we go home, hm?” you said eventually, and your son’s face lit up with excitement. The look was so familiar somehow, uniquely his in a way, but so similar to his father’s in another.

_“Don’t tease me like that, kitten,” the love of your life said, his eye’s flashing with that special brand of excitement he always had when challenged. He set his cards down on the table, never letting his eyes leave yours, that cocky smirk playing on his lips. He had a pair of aces, which beat your kings by a fraction. “You know how I get when you tease me.”_

_You let out a huff of laughter, playfully tossing your cards at him across the coffee table. “Yeah yeah, I know. Thought for sure I had you beat that time, roll up your sleeves I wanna make sure you don’t have spare aces up there!”_

_He raised a brow at you, that smirk still firm on his face. “Calling me a cheater now, are you? I’m offended.” He got to his feet then and walked the few steps it took to get behind you. “But, I’ll forgive you if you let me claim my prize now,” he mumbled before kissing your cheek._

_You giggled as his fingers ever so lightly tickled your sides and he only held you tighter as you squirmed in his grip. “Atem stop you’re tickling me!”_

_In response he only hummed and smooched your cheek again, fingers ghosting over your ribs to prolong your giggles. “Never,” he whispered, chuckling a bit himself now, “not until I get my kiss, kitten.”_

_When you finally obliged and turned to give him his prize, he hummed in delight, a hand moving from your side to cup your cheek. It was light and chaste, simple but holding all his adoration for you in the contact._

_“I love you.”_

You snapped out of the memory when you felt a tiny hand grab yours and start pulling you down the hallway. Yugi still looked delighted, saying that ice cream always put a smile on your face as well as his; and despite the fresh ache in your chest, you managed a small giggle at his innocence. 

Days like this were far from easy, but your little boy made every second worth fighting for.

***

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Jonouchi scoffed, crossing his arms and letting a curse fall from under his breath as he looked back at you. 

He already looked tired after his ten-hour shift, still dressed in his uniform, badge and all. You hadn’t wanted to burden him with your news, but when he saw the frustration radiating off of you the moment he stepped in the door, you couldn’t hide it. 

You shook your head, “ ‘Fraid not. They made it very clear we weren’t welcomed at that school.” You let out a tired sigh as you took the dinner dishes to the sink to let them soak. “Sugoroku gave that money because he was worried how public school would be for Yugi. We thought that maybe a private school would be better, that it would- I don’t know, shield him somehow?” You waved your hands helplessly for a moment, before dumping the plates in the sink with a clatter. Running a hand over your face with a sigh, you finally turned back to your old friend, hating how lost you must look. “I’m just scared that his classmates will find out and they’ll shun him for it. I don’t want that for him, hell I’ll find a way to homeschool him before I let that happen.”

“Hey,” Jonouchi’s tone was gentle as he stepped forward and put a hand on your shoulder, “if you ask me, it wouldn’t have mattered if he went to a public school or that fancy ass private school, kids can be assholes no matter what class they’re in. He’s a good kid, like our Yugi was, and if he’s anything like his uncle, then he’ll find some great friends who won’t care about stupid rumors or anything.” He tilted his head to make sure you were looking fully in his eyes. “He’s gonna be okay. It may not be easy for him, but he’s got a great mom who’ll help him get through any shit life throws at him.”

You gave him a thankful half-smile, “He has some other great adults in his life too, you know.”

Jonouchi smirked and leaned back, “Yeah, I know.”

You chuckled as he walked back over to the now empty bags on the kitchen counter, his whole reason for originally being there this late. “Thanks again for dropping those by,” you said, “he keeps begging me to find more old Nintendo games for him to play.”

“No problem, haven’t owned an original console in forever, plus you know we like spoiling him,” he cast a glance at the shut door leading to Yugi’s room, and you saw a thought playing behind your friend’s eyes. You could tell he wanted to breach a certain topic, but didn’t seem to know how- or maybe if he even should. “...You know you’re gonna have to tell him, right?” Jonouchi said eventually. “If you’re really that worried about kids at his school making a big deal out of it, you’re gonna have to tell him soon.”

You let out a defeated breath and answered in a low tone so your words wouldn’t carry. “I know. I just...I wanted to wait a little longer. I’ve spent five years agonizing over the day that he starts asking more questions about his father and how and what I should tell him. How do I tell him his father was a monster who murdered over thirty people?”

Monster, was that the right word? Some would say yes, that anyone who took a life outside of war or self-defence was a monster. Still, others would say no, that the people he killed were monsters themselves and deserved to be punished, to be wiped from the world like the scum they were. And what did you think? Five years since the truth about the man you loved was revealed, and you still couldn't answer that question.

“How much have you told him already? Surely he’s asked about Atem,” Jonouchi asked, voice as quiet as yours.

“A few years ago he asked where his daddy was, and I just told him that his dad wasn’t with us anymore. Nice and vague.” You very deliberately omitted the other time Yugi asked something about his father, considering the question had been ‘did you and daddy love each other’. That was still a raw memory. “I think he’ll start asking questions when he hangs around other kids more. They’ll ask questions and he’ll come home and ask me, you know?”

Jonouchi let out a sigh and nodded in understanding. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but when a bit of silence passed you decided to spare him.

“You should get going, Jou, you had a long shift at the precinct. I know Mai’s waiting for you and I don’t want to keep you too long.”

The blonde flashed you a smile and straightened a bit. “Well, first I gotta keep my title as favorite Uncle and tuck the little guy into bed!”

You chuckled as he started towards Yugi’s door, “Good luck, you giving him the first two Zelda games is sure to keep him up half the night.”

“In that case, I’ll just take a hug, remind him who gave him the games and leave the half nighter to you!”

“Gee, thanks,” you scoffed.

As you moved to finish the dishes, your attention was drawn by a gentle call of your name. When you looked up you saw Jonouchi standing with his hand on the bedroom door’s knob, looking back at you with an almost serious expression.

“You know if you two need anything, you got us, right?”

The smile you gave him was soft and genuine. Many had shunned you after everything came to light, but your true friends, the few who truly mattered, stuck by you through it all. 

“I know.”

Flashing a smile of his own he, finally turned and entered Yugi’s room, and your smile widened when you heard your son instantly start babbling and thanking Jou for the ‘awesome old games’ he had given him.

With those two occupied, you went back to your chore, first removing the few choice pieces of jewelry you wore lest they get wet. Perhaps it had been the day’s hardships, having all those only wounds reopened, but your eyes lingered on one piece of jewelry you wore most often. It was a simple silver band on your left ring finger, a simple fake, worn to ward off the flirtatious doctors at work who wanted to swoop in and pretend to fix all your problems. Some knew it was only fake and tried anyway, but you refused to wear the real engagement ring that once decorated your finger.

_The door clicked shut and you looked up from your textbook, immediately smiling when your eyes landed on a very excited looking Atem. He set his backpack aside and waved a velvet box with a bright smile on his face._

_“I finally got it back!”_

_You almost squealed in delight as you jumped up from the dining room table and ran to him. He caught you in his arms and held you tight, only lingering in the embrace for a moment before pulling back just enough to show you the ring box._

_“Can’t believe it took them three weeks to resize it,” you said with a disbelieving breath, one that turned into an adoring sigh when he opened the lid._

_It wasn’t an expensive thing, a silver band holding a stone of your favorite color surrounded by teeny tiny diamonds on either side. When he had proposed he told you that he didn’t want a diamond to be the centerpiece, that diamonds were too cold and commonplace for you. That he wanted a stone as warm and bright as you were, with the more standard gems to surround it- ‘bowing to its beauty’ as he had so poetically put it._

_You reached to take the ring from the box, but he pulled it back, “No, let me, just like when you said yes,” he whispered and took the ring in his own hand. He held the ring at your waiting fingertip, and said, voice still low and intimate- desperate, almost, “I never want this to come off again. I want everyone to know the most amazing woman in Domino chose me.”_

_Then he slipped the ring on your finger and it felt like the act brightened your whole future together, like everything was going to be okay._

_Atem took your hand in his and pressed his lips to your fingers, to the ring. "Mine, forever," he whispered, then put his hand over yours so his own ring was on full display, "just as I'm forever yours."_

_You copied his act of affection, kissing his hand and humming contently. "I can't wait to be your wife."_

_"Say it again," his tone was even deeper, now, husky as he leaned forward to ghost his lips over yours._

_"I can't wait to be your wife-"_

_The last word was barely out before he pressed his lips to yours. Your knees felt weak as he moaned into the kiss, as if your lips intoxicated him. Then he moved to gently but firmly press you against the wall, pinning you with his body as his lips moved to trail down your neck._

_You let out a breathy laugh that turned into a quiet moan, "I should be studying for my finals…" It sounded weak and unconvinced even to your own ears._

_"You can study after I’m done making love to you," his voice was almost a growl as he slipped his hands under your shirt, but he paused just short of gliding his fingers over your breasts, "Do you want me to stop?"_

_Oh, he knew how to play you; lips pressed against your ears, already sinfully sexy voice as low and alluring as he could manage, hands teasing and ready to work their magic._

_"No, please don't stop," you whispered and he chucked._

_"As you wish, my love."_

A bitter taste was climbing up your throat and you had to swallow it down before it turned into tears. Too late. You sniffled and ran the heel of your hand across your eyes to wipe away the few tears that were gathering on your lashes. Another deep breath, another forceful attempt to shove the painful memories back where they belonged; in a dark lockbox at the back of your mind. Instead, you focused on the sound of your boy giggling with Jonouchi in the other room. Despite everything, you had tried to provide a good life for him, and as happy as he was, it seemed to be working so far.

Best not to dwell on the past.


	2. The Avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually keep it ambiguous in my AUs, whether my versions of Domino are based on western, or Japanese cultures, and I'm doing the same thing here. Though I'm using the Japnese versions of the character's names, the way I portray the prison system in this chapter (as well as the next) is likely more contemporary with western prisons. Just thought I'd warn you guys about that since I know next to nothing about Japanese prisons and for the purpose of the story is had to make it more western.

Dan was still getting used to his job, but the longer his first week went by, the more he was certain that he just wouldn’t ‘get used’ to it at all. The Domino City Penitentiary- more commonly called “Burngate”, was one scary-ass place, to put it mildly. Dan knew the risk of working in the buildings where they housed the city’s worst, literally worst, criminals, but with so few jobs out there, he figured the high risk was worth it. Better than getting evicted from his apartment and ending up on the streets anyway. 

Besides, it wasn’t like he was a guard, hell, he was pretty much a glorified errand boy for the prison. Like his task today for instance: mail delivery. So long as he widely ignored the mild threats and graphic comments the inmates threw at him as he passed their mail into their cells, it wasn’t too bad. Dan was actually surprised with how many inmates got mail in the first place, though most only had one letter, maybe two if they were lucky. Why anyone would take time to write letters to these monsters was beyond him.

But there was one stack that had caught Dan’s interest as he made his rounds through the prison. A stack of mail six letters thick, all heading for the same cell. They didn’t all bear the same name, one was even addressed to “the savior”, so Dan kept telling himself it was probably just split among two cellmates who were good at keeping girlfriends on the outside or something. Still, as the stack of bulging envelopes stood stark against the dwindling piles on his cart, Dan wondered. 

Finally he came to that lonely little cell, and the fading name card beside the door simply read “Inmate 27748, Atem Mutou”. Finding himself suddenly nervous, Dan stepped closer to the door and peered in through the small, barred window.

Inside was a man, much younger and scrawnier looking than he had expected, sitting cross-legged with his back against the far wall. Wild hair sporting several colors stuck up in crazed spikes and Dan knew the hair could easily add to any deranged look that might come across that youthful face. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping or meditating and Dan had the sudden urge to bolt past the cell before the guy woke up and saw-

Violet eyes snapped open to meet Dan’s and the poor worker actually jumped at the sudden action. Too late to run now. Though, the urge to do just that increased tenfold when the man’s lips curled into a smirk, eyes lighting up.

“You’re new,” the inmate said simply, smile never leaving his face.

Dan felt his heart pounding in his ears as the man rose to his feet with a grace that was almost eerie. As he took a step closer to the door Dan didn’t resist the urge to step back.

The man- Atem, made a tutting noise as he came as close to the door and Dan as he could. “Come now, there’s no need to be scared. You have my word that I mean you no harm.” When Dan only answered with an audible gulp, Atem sighed and continued. “Look up my name or ask around and you’ll find that I only kill scum who’ve escaped justice. So,” Atem’s eyes traveled down to the nametag pinned to his shirt, “Dan, as long as you aren’t a murderer, rapist, pedophile, or any other example of human vermin blighting the earth, you have no reason to fear me.” The smirk that was getting creepier by the second actually softened a bit as Atem’s eyes peered down at the mail cart. “Besides, I wish to be friends with anyone who brings me my only contact to the outside world.”

Somehow feeling a bit more at ease, or at least enough to regain his curiosity, Dan grabbed the stack of mail and prepped to pass it through the meal slot in the door. “That’s a lot of letters for one guy, I figured you had to have a cellmate or two.”

Atem hummed, “No, this cell is all my own. The warden seems to be under the impression that I would find a way to kill any criminal they put in here with me.” The smirk turned to one that sent a cold shiver down Dan’s spine, “And given the kind of animals that are housed here, I think that’s a fair impression to have.” With that Atem snatched the letters from the slot and snapped it shut. “Thank you for delivering my mail. Now, I won’t keep you from your job any longer, I hope you stay safe during your employment here, Dan.”

Atem watched as the man scurried off without another word or a backwards glance and almost felt guilty for scaring him. He supposed he couldn’t help it anymore, five years in this pit had taken its toll on his social skill, among other things. He truly was grateful though, and turned to the letters with hope bubbling in his chest.

He flipped through them all, eyes scanning over the handwriting with an odd kind of hunger. He recognized most of the scrawls in an instant, one was new and another only vaguely familiar- but hot anger and disappointment rose in his chest when he went through all six and didn’t see the handwriting he truly longed for.

In a moment of madness, he growled and threw the papers across the room! He couldn’t help it, he was angry and desperate- he was at the end of his rope! Almost a year since your last letter, a year since he got to see the words your lovely hands crafted just for him, a year since he got to hear about his son. The beautiful baby boy you both made before his life went to hell. 

Didn’t you realize your letters were the only bright light in his imprisonment? Didn’t you know every week that passed without your written words were hell for him?!

Atem caught himself before another harsh thought crossed his mind, it wasn’t fair to think those things of you. To calm his suddenly ragged breathing, he closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths, remembering his mantra. He couldn’t be impatient with you. You had your own life, a life you had to live and provide for without him. You had responsibilities, his son paramount among them, he couldn't blame you for neglecting to write to him. 

Besides, Atem was no delusion fool. He knew the only reason you wrote him and sent him pictures of Yugi at all was because you thought it was the right thing to do. It wasn’t some romantic gesture of devotion on your part. Some part of him hoped and clung to the idea that somewhere, deep in the heart he had broken, you still loved him; but the letters were not sent because you were still clinging to him and the life you had before.

Despite that, despite all of that, he still held tight to every word you wrote him as if they were his life line- the only things making his life here worth while. Atem sighed, slumped against his cell door, and ran a hand over his face, a pitiful feeling rolling in his chest. Honestly, he was lucky you wrote to him at all, considering what had happened the last time he saw you.

_ His leg was shaking. It was a sign of nerves that he had never exhibited before. Of all the panic-inducing things that had happened to him this past week, he supposed it made sense this was the most nerve-wracking. The detectives who questioned him were pitiful, bearly worth the sweat on his brow as they tried to intimidate a confession out of him. It was only because one of them had the gall to threaten the love of his life that they got him to confess to more than the one murder they witnessed him committing. Then the others in the jail they kept him in were even more pitiful. Thugs who tried to threaten and scare him through the bars of their cells like children playing bully in a schoolyard. They realized very quickly that they were nothing when he showed them just how much damage he could do even with the bars separating them. None of that had made him this nervous, even as the threat of life in prison, or execution itself loomed over his head.  _

_ None of it had scared him more than facing you. _

_ There was a buzzing sound and his eyes snapped up from the metal table to watch the barred door of the visiting room. A moment later it opened, and there you stood. _

_ You looked unwell. Eyes red and tired looking, as if you hadn’t slept in days and spent all the waking moments crying. Perhaps that was exactly the hell you had been through. He had no idea what the detectives had told you, or what the news anchors were saying about his crimes. And he had no idea how you were taking the truths of his sins being brought to light. _

_ As you stepped into the secured room he stood, tried to hold his hands out to you- but the chains clasped to his wrists yanked him back down. Something flashed in your eyes as they lingered on the cuffs. It must have hurt, seeing him like this. _

_ “Kitten,” he whispered, trying desperately to draw your attention back to him and away from the shackles. But when your eyes met his, he saw a fury in them that made him want to recoil. _

_ “Don’t call me that.” _

_ Shame reared its head and all he could do was nod, waiting for you to take the seat across from him. He never took his eyes off of you as you approached the table and bench, casting a wary glance at the armed officers standing in the corners of the room. This was all wrong, someone as pure and precious as you shouldn’t be subjected to a place like this. _

_ When you sat, a thick and stale silence hovered between you both. He didn’t want to speak first, lest he say the wrong thing and bring out your ire again, so he continued to wait.  _

_ Eventually, you let out a shaky breath and shook your head. _

_ “I don’t know what to say or where to start.” _

_ He heard the strain in your voice, the tears threatening to break through. In all your years together, only once before had he done something foolish enough to make you cry and he still felt twinges of guilt at the memory. How long would this haunt him? How long until the pain of knowing how much he hurt you faded? _

_ “Please, my love, please let me explain.” _

_ “Explain why you confessed to murdering thirty people?” you snapped. “I couldn’t believe it at first, when they brought me in for questioning. I couldn’t believe that my noble, sweet Atem did anything they were accusing you of. But then you confessed- you confessed to it all!” _

_ All he could do was look back at you and he was sure his eyes were desperate and pleading. If it wasn’t for these damned chains he would pull you into his arms and hold you- let you cry and beat on his chest all you wanted, let you take whatever vengeance you wanted from him for making you feel this way. _

_ After another minute, you ask in a simple and tired tone, “Why?” _

_ “Because I couldn’t save Yugi.” For all the complexity of his crimes, his reasoning really was simple. “He was taken from us, killed like- like an animal, and his murderer was let go. They let the filth that killed my little brother go, because of a technicality.”  _

_ He couldn’t keep the anger from clawing through his voice. Even now, years and years later, he still felt the raw pain and rage over Yugi’s death. His little brother was as pure and bright as the sun, never causing or wishing anyone harm, always doing what was right and kind even when others didn’t deserve it. And what had the world done to reward his kindness? He was beaten and cut up by a psychopath who preyed on teenage boys. A psychopath that was free to kill again because of an error in the investigation, a mistake that made the case against him null and void.  _

_ Atem saw a numbed version of understanding in your eyes while he spoke, as if he had confirmed something the back of your mind had already told you. Did you forgive him, then? Did you understand his need for justice? You had loved Yugi like a brother, you had known him even longer than you had known Atem himself. So then, did a part of you forgive his bloody actions, understanding first hand how devastating Yugi’s death had been? _

_ “I thought that was why,” you whispered, “when they said Chopman was one of your victims, I thought...I tried to tell them that you may have killed him but-...but thirty other people, Atem?” _

_ “Not people, monsters,” he corrected in a careful, delicate tone, “monsters like the thing that took Yugi from us. When I killed him it-”  _

_ He averted his eyes from yours, his explanation becoming jumbled and desperate in his head. He took a moment to recollect, and he thought about keeping his eyes downcast as he explained the rest, but no, you deserved to be looked in the eye, no matter how much it killed him to see your horror. _

_ “When I killed him, it didn’t help. I had this...void in me, this darkness that kept telling me others just like him were out there. Killers and predators that were walking free to hurt more people… And that  _ **_I_ ** _ had to be the one who brought them to justice, I was the was one who could put a stop to their killing and raping and drug pedaling and-” He drew in a sharp breath. He had gotten carried away, the look in your eyes had shifted, but he wasn’t sure he could read it.  _

_ One thing was certain though, he was scaring you. No matter how you felt about the people he killed, his words were scaring you. After all, you had never seen a side of him that was this...disturbing. _

_ “I never hurt an innocent person.” It was a desperate move. A truth that he was bringing out because above all, above what anyone else thought of him, the idea of you being disgusted with him tore him apart inside. “I was always careful to never endangered an innocent life. If you believe anything I say, please believe that I wasn’t so mad as to hurt someone who didn’t deserve it.” _

_ “I’m not the only one who knows that,” you said in a tone devoid of any particular strong emotion. Your eyes shifted to the small window placed high on the wall, “did they tell you that people are gathering outside the jail, holding up signs supporting you? They’re calling you The Avenger.” _

_ He had heard. Even through the thick concrete walls, he heard the cheering and shouting from his cell- but he didn’t care about all that! Right now the only person he gave a damn about was you. The only opinion that mattered to him at all, was yours! _

_ “A lot are going to think you’re a hero.” Your eyes finally turned back to meet his.  _

_ He held your gaze, careful and steady, “And what do you think?” _

_ He watched as your eyes finally glossed over with a sheen of tears. Only one broke free to run down your cheek as you whispered, lowly, almost broken, “I don’t know.” _

_ His hands reacted, reaching out to you, longing- needing to hold you, to wipe away the tears and make amends. But again the shackles stopped him, clanging in an ear-splitting wrench as they slid and caught on the metal table. You flinched at the sound, or...or were you flinching away from him? Nails clawed at his chest at the thought, at the idea that you were  _ **_scared_ ** _ of him. That you ever thought he could harm  _ **_you_ ** _.  _

_ He barely registered that the guards had surged forward at his action, but seeing that his chains stopped him, were hanging back, observing and ready to strike. _

_ “I’m sorry.” He had never sounded so desperate, but Atem didn’t care. “I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to-” _

_ “Stop!” _

_ He flinched that time, you were at the end of your rope, angry and hurt and scared. All of it was there in your tone. _

_ “You’re sorry?” you accused, appalled disbelief etched on your face. “How many times did you lie to me to cover up this- this sick mission of yours? How many times did you come home and put hands on me right after murdering someone? You ‘never meant to hurt me’? From what I can tell you weren’t thinking of anyone but yourself-  _ **_your_ ** _ needs!” You jumped to your feet, glaring down at him with that righteous fury. “Did you know Jonouchi might be kicked off the force because of his ties to you? Do you know how many people have sent me death threats and cussed me out on the street because they think I knew what you were doing this whole time? Even throwing aside the moral question of what you did, every crime you admitted to is bleeding over onto everyone you love!” _

_ He jumped to his feet as well, “Everything I did was to protect others!” he was angry, ashamed, confused and- so many other damn things and his head was spinning! “I’ll make this right- I’ll- I’ll find a way, but don’t ever question why I did the things I did. I wanted justice for all those victims, I wanted to stop any more harm from being done! And I won’t let you or Jonouchi or anyone else pay for my crimes, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you, I’ll-” _

_ “I’m pregnant!” _

_ His mind stalled. The words, blurted out almost frantically, rang in his ears….Pregnant? _

_ More tears were rolling down your cheeks now, and after a moment of silence, you threw your hands in defeat, body practically going limp; all the fight slowly draining from you. “I was going to tell you on our next date night. Was going to plan this big romantic reveal...to tell you we were having a baby.” You looked at him as if you didn’t know him anymore, and only held his gaze for a slow heartbeat, “Now I don’t know what to do.”  _

_ And with that, you turned away. He blinked to snap out of his stupor and called out your name, but you didn’t look back. The officer by the door jumped to open it for you, giving the others a gesture to take the prisoner away. Even as they grabbed his arms he called for you, but you kept your back turned to him. He started to struggle, as if he had any chance to break free, chase after you, and make this even an ounce better. He must have sounded deranged as he screamed your name over and over, until the door slammed shut behind you. _

Atem scrubbed his hands over his face again, the memory still raw and painful in his mind. At the time, he thought that was the end, that that was the last we would ever hear of you and the child you were supposed to have and raise together. For six months he went through life in a haze, his sentencing, his transfer to Burngate, the stunts he had to pull in order to show the scum here that he was not to be trifled with, all of it. He admitted that he became a bit more...brutal in those months. The other prisoners who tried to jump him to make an example of him or take their revenge for some associate he had killed met a very...bloody end. More bloody than he had extended to the criminals he was put in there for killing. In truth, he simply didn’t give a damn about much of anything at that point.

But then, he received your first letter. 

It was a simple thing, short, but enough to make him regain his sense of self, even just a bit.  _ “I thought long and hard about this,” _ you had written,  _ “but in the end, you’re still his father and you deserve to know him, even if it’s from afar.” _ And with the letter, was a picture of a beautiful newborn baby, wrapped in a deep purple blanket, eyes closed and little pink face passive with sleep. “I named him Yugi. If he becomes half the man his uncle and namesake was, then I know we’ll both be proud.”

Atem smiled at the thought of that first picture. The warm expanse of emotions that rose in his chest at the sight of his boy, his son. But there was also regret. And anger. He had no one to blame but himself, and because of his actions you had to raise their little one on your own. He had no worries that you couldn’t, but, the fact that him building a happy, loving home with you was now unattainable broke his heart. And the saddest part? He had been so close, so damn close to stopping. Quitting his ‘bloody mission’ and focusing on his future with you.

Too little too late, he supposed.

***

“You awake in there, creep?”

Atem, who’s eyes had been scanning over one of the letters he had gotten that day, barely moved the paper enough to look at his door’s window. It was Ushio. One of the guards who showed just how cruel men could be when they had power over another. He was always looking for an excuse to beat prisoners half to death. Even relished when there were riots despite how often they resulted in the deaths of his coworkers.

Ushio snarled when all Atem did was stare from his reclined position on the bed. “Put your girly poems away, you got a visitor.”

A visitor? But, who? No one had ever been given authorization to visit him, as prisoners in this penitentiary were rarely given that privilege and visitors had to be thoroughly screened before getting permission.

Carefully, Atem folded the letter and put it on his bed before rising. “And who may I ask, wants to see me?”

A nasty smirk covered Ushio’s face. “You’ll find out soon enough, creep.”

Accompanied by three other guards, Ushio led Atem down the stark hallways of the prison and as they walked, Atem wondered. None of his old friends had contacted him since his sentencing, sadly, so he doubted it was any of them. You wouldn’t come to visit him without mentioning it in a letter, surely...unless something was very wrong. 

Atem shook the thought from his mind. It had to be one of his fans. Many had expressed interest in meeting him face to face and some were surely determined enough to jump through the hoops required to get put on the visitor’s list. 

When they were buzzed through the several doors that blocked off the visiting rooms from the main prison, Ushio gave a silent nod to the other guards, who promptly scurried off down the hallway. That caught Atem’s interest too. Never was a prisoner allowed to be with a visitor with only one guard to contain any ‘trouble’. Ushio made no comment of the fact, only turning and opening the thick metal door.

It was a private visiting room, yet another abnormality, and inside there was only one man. Atem instantly recognized the look of a two-bit thug. He was looking at Atem over the rim of expensive-looking sunglasses, one hand clutched tight over a case of sorts, the other playing idly with the gold chains on his neck. His head was shaved, with a gaudy tattoo of a snake in place of hair, another tattoo of a scorpion crawling down his neck. He smiled at Atem with a look of knowing and anticipation, as if he had been waiting for this meeting for some time. Atem only stared back, stone-faced and still.

When Ushio moved to cuff Atem to the table in the room, the man waved him off. “Don’t bother with those. I ain't afraid of this punk.” He then stepped closer to Ushio and presented a wad of twenties to him, “As promised. Just make sure you give me the room for as long as I need it.”

Ushio chuckled and took the money, stuffing it inside his jacket pocket. “Gladly.”

With that, Ushio walked out, closed the door, and left Atem alone with the lowlife. Said thug stared at Atem for a long moment, looking rather satisfied. “You know who I am?”

“A drug dealing roach who thinks he’s something special?” Atem said in a bored tone.

The roach in question only scoffed at him, “Names Haru...Haru Hirutani.”

Ah, Hirutani, now that did trip something in Atem’s memory. A tall, blonde crime lord who met his end face down in a puddle of rainwater, with lethal currents of electricity running through his body. Atem had come very close to ridding Domino of the entire Rintama gang that night, but knew that many had escaped his grasp. He always hoped that taking out the heads of the gang was enough. Apparently he had missed one.

“You killed my brother,” the thug said, face dropping some of that smug contentment and shifting to something even more sinister.

“And now you’re here to gloat over my incarceration?” Atem asked, still sounding rather bored. “Or are you going to try getting your payback with your fists?”

Again Hirutani scoffed, “Nah. I’m here because my revenge’s been five years in the making. I finally have all the power and money I need to make you pay for what you did to him. Took a long time for me to rebuild my brother’s empire, but now it’s even greater than he imagined.”

Atem smirked at that. “Empire? Your brother was gutter trash who built his reputation by selling drugs to children.” Spurred on by the memories- the righteous anger he felt when he saw what that rat did to literal children, Atem narrowed his eyes at the man before him and leaned in. He looked the second Hirutani brother in the eyes as he said, tone low and dangerous, “Your brother deserved everything I did to him.”

To Atem’s surprise, the man only smirked. “And your girl is gonna deserve everything I do to her.”

Atem felt his blood go cold, but he tried his damnedest to make sure the surprise and fear didn’t show on his face. Before Atem could reply, Hirutani turned and walked over to the table in the room, opened the case in his hands and started setting papers on the metal surface. No, not papers, pictures.

“I could do something mainstream and simple, like pay the guards to look the other way while I put holes in you right here, but I ain’t a fool.” the thug said, still with that smirk as Atem walked closer until the pictures were in view.

His heart was thundering in his ears now. They were all of you, and of Yugi. You, walking in the dark parking lot of the hospital. Yugi, playing games on a small apartment porch. Both of you eating icecream as you walked down the sidewalk together. A mother tucking her sleepy son into bed, taken through a bedroom window.

“See, I know with a man like you, it don’t matter if I stab you or beat you,” Hirutani continued, voice full of malicious glee. “Nah, the real pain is knowing the people you love are gonna pay instead.”

“Stay away from them,” Atem growled, losing his grip, rage and fury taking over. How easy it would be to end this scum right here and now. Half a dozen means of doing just that flashed through his mind, most of which could be done before Ushio could get that door open- but no, he had to keep a grip on himself. Chances were this man had a legion of lackeys who would hurt the love of Atem’s life and his son for nothing but to honor their boss’ reputation.

“They go to the park every Wednesday and Saturday,” Hirutani continued, unperturbed by Atem’s threat as he pulled out another picture. This one was of you pushing Yugi on a swing in a small park surrounded by trees and wildflowers. “And they walk home down a nice isolated road.” He gave a perverse hum of appreciation. “Hm, she’s a real looker. I’m gonna have a lot of fun with her. But I ain’t a monster, the kid- cute kid by the way, real happy boy, now him, I’ll make sure he goes quick. Won’t hardly suffer at all. Your girl on the other hand,” he whistled, then looked Atem in the eyes as if to silently convey all his sick plans. “And I’ll enjoy every second of it.” He flashed Atem that sick smile. “What I’ll enjoy more though, is how much it’ll kill you, knowing it’s all your fault, and being stuck in here, helpless to stop it.” 

Despite the fire in his veins and all the violent thoughts running through his mind, Atem kept calm. Despite how much he wanted to set this- this parasite ablaze and watch him burn for even thinking of harming you or the son you shared, despite it all, Atem kept calm. He had always been a man of strategy, it was what kept him and his mission going for so long. Attacking the thug now would feel good, but it wouldn’t save you and Yugi, and being thrown into solitary confinement would hinder the plan that was already forming in his mind.

So, instead, Atem smiled and got a rush of satisfaction when something faltered in Hirutani’s eyes. “Are you sure I’m so helpless to stop you?”

That scared the punk. He stepped back and ran a suddenly nervous hand over his tattooed head. “Even if you try to shank me right now, my guys will go ahead with my plan, just like I told them to.”

“I know.” Atem was enjoying this. Watching the rat squirm and wonder. And he was going to enjoy making him pay for threatening the only things that mattered to him anymore. “I’m going to make what I did to your brother look tame and merciful.”

“You’re just making this worse for your girl and kid,” Hirutani spat, then called for Ushio at the top of his lungs. “You're gonna regret all of this, Mutou!”

Atem said nothing as Ushio opened the door and grabbed him by the arm. He kept his eyes, as well as his smirk, on Hirutani as the guards pulled him away. 

Ushio said nothing as they escorted him back down the halls, down the prison cell blocks. Atem was looking, waiting for an opportunity to obtain something- anything that would help the plan reeling in his head. 

He was lucky, because soon several prisoners turned a corner, marching towards them with two other guards. When Atem saw that among them was a particularly hot head that was far too easy to manipulate, an idea sparked. Atem had never been one for gossip or rumors, but he had heard one swapped by the guards that might provide a perfect distraction.

“Evening, Jin.” Atem greeted as he and the other prisoners intersected in the hall. “Did you know that your wife has been sending some very naughty letters to Milo?”

“The hell did you just say!?” Jin spat, blazing eyes flashing to the man walking in front of him. He actually stepped out of the line up to look the accused more directly, ignoring the snapped warning from the guards.

Milo, a tall mountain of a man, looked over his shoulder and down at Jin as if he were a roach. “Don’t even try. I aint above crushing you under by boot, fool.”

Just as Atem had predicted Jin’s short fuse blew and he practically howled in rage as he jumped at the mountain. The other’s in the line up had mixed reactions as the guards surged forward, some hooted with laughter, others egged them on, and finally, as Atem had hoped, two actually joined in on the fight.

That caused Ushio and his cronies to step in and Atem took the moment to strike. Ushio was a chain smoker, and chain smokers should always have a source of fire on their person, even if it was against the prison’s rules. The abusive guard was too distracted to notice the deft hand slipping into his pocket, or the next when that one came up empty. Unfortunately Atem’s luck ran thin when someone in the scuffle knocked into him and he fell against Ushio’s back, hard.

That got attention.

“Back in line, Mutou!” Ushio spat and a large fist collided with Atem’s face.

Atem was sent back across the hall from the blow and tumbled to the ground. Shouts echoed behind and above him, excited cries from the inmates, guards spewing threats, but Atem didn’t care about any of it now. He got to his hands and knees, letting his vision settle after the jarring punch. A familiar iron tang filled his mouth as his teeth ached and a moment later Atem spat a small pool of blood onto the gray floor. He ignored the stark red and instead opened his palm, the object held there hidden from the view of anyone else. His plan was already coming together as he smiled down at the small black lighter.

Yes, this would do nicely. 


	3. The Namesake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I intended for this chapter to cover something completely different, for it to just jump into the action, but then I got caught up in some of the emotions I imagined for this series and...yeah. So, it'll be another chapter until things start heating up, I'm sorry lol. I guess it also doesn't help that I keep thinking of more stuff I want to add to this series, even though I intended it to be kinda short at first *shrug emoji*  
> Anyway, hopefully you guys still like this chapter!

A fit of coughing brought you out of your stupor, eyes snapping open and darting to the man walking beside you. Yes, walking, you had been half asleep but still managed to walk down the street with your son and surrogate grandfather.

Sugoroku’s face turned pink before his coughing died down, and he took a sharp intake of breath as you rubbed his back in comfort. 

“Have you been taking your medicine?” you asked gently, and the old man offered you a small smile.

“Every morning and evening. Don’t worry about me, my dear.”

That was impossible. Even without your innate compassion, one of the things that made you a good nurse, this man had been invaluable to you in the past years, a life preserver that had kept you and your son afloat; how could you not worry about someone you cared so much for?

“I’m going to send you some instructions on breathing exercises that might help, since your doctor didn’t seem to bother giving them to you.”

Again with that reassuring smile, Sugoroku patted your hand with affection, “It pays to have a nurse in the family when you’re this old,” he laughed at his own joke and looked ahead again, though the sidewalk was hardly crowded.

The tiny fingers around your other hand tightened and you looked down at Yugi, who was giving his great-grandfather a concerned look with his soft lavender eyes. When you gave him a gentle nudge, he looked up at you and seemed to ease with the assuring smile you gave him.

“Don’t worry, grandpa!” Yugi said, that bright expression on his face, the one that could warm even the most dour of moods. “We’ll be there soon and then you can sit down and take a nap!”

You and Sugoroku chuckled at that, “Hey now, I may be old but I don’t need a nap after every walk!” After a moment his eyes darted up to you, likely taking in the dark circles that seemed to be a constant accessory of your face. “Besides, I’m thinking that you’re needing a nap more than me.”

You only answered with a shrug. Sure, visiting friends after a ten-hour shift might take its toll, but you’d be damned if you gave up this time with the people you considered family. 

Barely a minute later the three of you finally reached your destination and rang the doorbell to Mai and Jonouchi’s apartment. A loud call to ‘come on in’ answered from inside and your trio were greeted by half a dozen people a moment later.

As you had expected, Honda elbowed Duke out of the and crouched low, extending his arms to Yugi, “Come give your favorite uncle a hug!” he said, though was immediately toppled over by Jonouchi, donning an apron.

“As if! If anyone’s getting a hug first, it’s me!”

This was a typical routine at these get-togethers, everyone doting on little Yugi and making a friendly game of claiming they were the little one’s favorite. You had to stifle an outright guffaw as both men’s hopes came crashing when Anzu, always one to take matters into her own hands, simply stepped up and scooped a happily squealing Yugi into her arms.

“I’m the one who’s been on tour for three months, so I get the first hug!” she declared before planting a kiss on Yugi’s cheek and earning tiny arms flung around her neck in an embrace.

As Yugi went on about how much he missed his Auntie Anzu, both Honda and Jonouchi muttered their annoyance. Anzu also took the time to give you and Sugoroku hugs, though never let the little guy go. Only when everyone wandered back to their seats and Jonouchi was dragged back into the kitchen by his sister did Anzu finally set Yugi down, promising him that if he was patient, she would give him a present she had bought him while on tour.

The look she cast your way after the words silently told you that she was wanting to talk to you about something too. So, after Yugi proudly stated that he would be good and patient as long as it took to get his present, you gently told him to go sit on the couch with Ryou and Mai so you could have a more private word with your old friend.

“How’ve you been?” she asked, eyes darkening just a bit with worry.

Much like you had with Sugoroku, you shrugged, “About the same as usual, I guess.”

Anzu nodded, “Jonouchi told me what happened with that yuppy school, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we’ll figure something out, we always do.” When you smiled to reassure her, she smiled back before waving you over to the chair set you two usually sat in.

“I cleaned out an old storage unit before I left on tour, and I found something that I wanted to give out to everyone, just didn’t have a chance to before I left.” From her purse, she withdrew a framed picture. She gave it a look over, something warm and affectionate, but still somber crossing her eyes before she handed it to you. “I found it in an old school binder, it's better than most of the pictures from then.”

Your eyes went wide the moment they fell on the photo, and your chest gave a small ache that was bittersweet. You, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and the first Yugi, the man you had considered a brother, all smiled back from the picture. All of you were young and awkward-looking, preteens about to enter high school, pulling silly faces at the camera and hanging on to each other with youthful giddiness. It wasn’t a surprise when your eyes focused mostly on the friend who had been taken from you just three short years after the photo was captured. Yugi was blushing slightly, squished between you and Anzu with Jonouchi leaning on his back, but his smile was so bright and happy- elated that he got to share this moment with good and dear friends.

“Thank you, Anzu,” you said, and looked up at her with genuine gratitude, “I have a few pictures like this, but, not enough.”

The woman nodded, a look of understanding answering you, “Yeah, none of us have enough.”

A moment later, Anzu was distracted by Mai, who was telling her to back her up with a light argument that had started between her and Honda. When she got up to assist, it left you to look down at the picture a few moments longer, letting yourself get lost in old memories. The background was Yugi’s old room, a setting all of you remembered well, trading cards and stacks of video games littering the floor behind you.

However, the longer you looked, the more you realized that the photo may have been taken just days- perhaps even the same day, that you had met Atem.

_ “No way!” Jonouchi scoffed, eyes narrowing at Anzu. _

_ The brunette simply crossed her arms in defiance, “Yes way, pay up, jerk face!” _

_ You laughed, loving the nearly scandalized look on said ‘jerk face’s’ face. “She beat you fair and square, you better pay up.” _

_ “Come on, dude, be a man and just admit defeat,” Honda yawned, obviously eager to get his turn on the Nintendo console next. _

_ Jou turned to face Yugi, who was trying and failing to hide his amusement at the situation. “Yug, back me up here, she cheated!” _

_ “Excuse me!?” Anzu yelled, making the blonde jump and wince. _

_ Yugi didn’t hide his laughter that time and, in the moment of Jou’s distraction, he threw you a knowing wink. “She didn’t cheat, Jonouchi, she just played the game,” he assured. _

_ “And ripped your head off in the process,” you laughed, admiring the words ‘fatality’ flashing across the screen. _

_ Finally, Jou conceded and handed over the crumpled dollar bills Anzu had won in her Mortal Kombat victory. You might have felt sympathy for your male friend, considering you and Anzu had both improved your skills by battling Yugi, the practical master of the game, over the weekend. But, considering Jounouchi had said something about girls never being able to beat his skills, you didn’t feel bad at all. _

_ In fact, you challenged him next and said that if you beat him in the first round, he’d have to bow before you and Anzu and acknowledge you as video game queens. Always a prideful young man, he had of course accepted.  _

_ Halfway through the battle, Yugi excused himself, promising to come back with snacks, much to everyone’s delight. Not two minutes later the bet was settled. You won, of course, also decapitating Jonouchi’s character with the final move you had practiced over and over again with Yugi. _

_ After you and an equally smirking Anzu took a moment to tease the bowing Jounouchi, you noticed that Yugi hadn’t come back yet and instantly hopped up to go help him. _

_ After padding into the kitchen you saw that Yugi was rummaging through the fridge, back turned and unsuspecting to your presence. A smirk crossed your face as a childish idea came to mind. With careful steps, you crept closer to the unwitting Yugi and the moment you were close enough, you threw your arms around his back in a bear hug. _

_ “You wouldn't believe the look on his face when I beat him, it was priceless!” you cheered as you tried to lift him up.  _

_ It was then that you took notice to Yugi being...quite a bit taller than you remembered. A confused noise left him, followed by a stuttered something that might have been ‘excuse me?’ and it caused you to pull back and look up (up!) at his face. _

_ Heat flooded your cheeks when you were met by a pair of eyes that were similar to, but very different from your cute, shy friend. His whole face looked a bit more mature, again he was taller, and he was looking back at you with complete shock. _

_ “Oh!” You instantly released him and jumped back as if burned. “I’m so sorry! I thought you were Yugi!” _

_ The red-faced boy blinked at you as you tried to smooth over the scene with an awkward laugh, and thankfully, a moment later, he gave his own shy smile. “It’s okay, people confuse us a lot.” _

_ “You must be Atem,” you hurried on, desperate to dissipate the lingering awkwardness, “Yugi talks about you all the time.” _

_ Indeed he did. Yugi’s brother was two years his senior, and Yugi had been hoping to introduce you and the others to him for some time. Yugi always said that his brother was typically busy studying, usually at the library when any of you came over and the book bag slung on the counter supported that. With the way Yugi went on about his big brother, you honestly had started to envision him as some sort of dashing hero straight out of an anime. _

_ Of course, when Atem’s shy smile turned to more of a knowing smirk, that vision didn’t exactly prove false. Oh dang, he was really cute! _

_ “Yes, I’m Atem, and you must be one of the friends my brother raves about, he’s been hoping for us to meet. So, are you Anzu or-” _

_ You interrupted him with your name, practically yelling it, and the moment the introduction left your lips you cringed, almost wanting to curl up in a ball of shame for the awkward terribleness of your action. The heck was wrong with you?! _

_ Clearing your throat you repeated your name, much more calmly and evenly that time, and willfully ignored the burning sensation across your cheeks. _

_ Thankfully, Atem seemed to be every bit the gentleman Yugi painted him to be, because he only gave a lighthearted chuckle at your awkwardness, then nodded his head, that smirk turning more warm as he said, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” _

_ He stared at you a moment, then opened his mouth to say something more, only to be interrupted by a cheerful voice. “Atem, you’re home!” When you both turned, you saw Yugi coming down the hallway, practically beaming at you both. “And you’ve already met one of the gang!” _

_ “I have. I’m glad I’ve finally come home early enough to meet your friends,” Atem said, eyes shifting back to you and lingering, “I hope we can become friends too.” _

_ You smiled back at him, “Don’t worry, if you’re half as cool as Yugi, I’m sure me and the others are going to love you!” you made sure to flash Yugi a wink, wanting to giggle at how he instantly turned red at the compliment. _

_ Electing to ignore your words, Yugi stepped into the kitchen and started pulling chips from the cupboard. “Come on, help me pick out some snacks and you can come play video games with us, Atem.” _

_ The older brother, who was smirking again, obliged by nodding his head and turning back to the fridge. A few moments later he drew back with some dip and canned drinks, to which you instantly jumped in to help carry.  _

_ “So, you’re in Yugi’s class, right?” Atem asked as the three of you turned towards the hallway and started back to Yugi’s room. “That means you’ll be starting at Domino High in just a few months?” _

_ You nodded, “Yup! First year of high school, pretty exciting! I’m glad all of us are going to the same school, it’d suck to find awesome friends just to go to separate schools later.” _

_ Something in Atem’s gaze seemed to soften a bit, and a brief question passed your mind, wondering (maybe even hoping?) if he was already becoming fond of you. _

_ “Well, if you- or if any of Yugi’s friends need help getting used to the school when you start, please, don’t hesitate to ask me.” _

_ Again some warmth crept onto your face. Maybe it was just the allure of a ‘mature highschool boy’ being so nice to you (ridiculous, considering he was barely two years older than you) but this Atem boy was already seeming to have an..interesting affect on you. _

_ “I- yeah, sure thing!” _

A sudden voice made you jump in your seat and your head snapped around up, gaze tearing away from the photo to meet a pair of green eyes. Duke was leaning against the back of your chair, looking down at you with that trademark almost soft, almost flirty look on his face. 

“Sorry- uh, what’d you say?” you asked, trying to recollect yourself.

“The picture, I said I was hoping to find out that Honda used to wear braces of something,” he flicked a finger to the photo still clutched tightly in your hand, but the joke fell flat on your now melancholy mood.

Still, you managed to smile at him and joke as well, “Nope, just the general awkwardness of the teenage years.”

He snerked at that, but his eyes narrowed, possibly sensing the cover-up. Though Duke (like Ryou and Mai) had joined your close-knit friend group later, in high school, he too knew what it had been like to lose Yugi; to go through that tragedy. But he also knew that it had hit you particularly hard.

“You okay?” he asked, voice lowering so only you could hear, “You look exhausted. Beautiful, as always, but exhausted.”

Another concerned friend. Another who wanted to help, but, though you were endlessly thankful for the support, truth be told there wasn’t really much they could do. So again, you shrugged.

“Just long hours at work, as usual. I’ll be okay when tomorrow comes round.”

“You still go to the park with the little guy on your days off?” Duke asked and you nodded in answer.

Only when the weather turned bad did you not go, and even on those days you made sure to make time to spend with Yugi. It was hard to keep up with him some days, even given your own young age, but he needed to know that you were there for him. That he would never be ignored or pushed aside, despite how tirelessly you had to work.

“Speaking of our favorite kiddo,” Duke began in your silence, taking the chair beside you with a graceful plop, “there was something I wanted to ask you.” He looked you in the eyes, as if asking permission, and when you nodded he went on. “So, there’s this gaming convention going on in New York in a couple months, I’m going so I can promote my new game and...I wanted to ask if you wanted to come.” 

Despite your eyes going a bit wide at the suggestion, Duke hurried on, though always keeping that cool and calm air of his.

“I just thought it’d be good, for you and Yugi. You haven’t been able to take a proper vacation in years, and you deserve- need a break. I can book the hotel for a few extra days after the con, and we can do all sorts of stuff in the city. And don’t worry, I can cover all the expenses, all you and Yugi have to do is come.”

You were speechless, struck dumb by the bold proposal. You weren’t oblivious, you had always suspected that Duke’s high school crush on you never completely faded. He was always offering his help, always showing that he was good with Yugi, maybe even subtly hinting that he didn’t mind the role of stepfather. Still, he never crossed too many lines and had never done something quite this...forward. Though you guessed he wasn’t  _ actually _ implying any romantic motives.

Instead of becoming nervous over your silence, Duke’s smile just softened a bit, perhaps slightly disappointed, but not outright annoyed or even discouraged. “No pressure, I just wanted to make the offer. You and Yugi deserve some fun and I saw a good opportunity for it. You can think about it as long as you need, just, promise me you  _ will _ think about it?”

For a moment, you only answered him with more stunned silence, but after a second to recover, you closed your eyes and nodded. “Thank you, Duke, I promise I’ll think about it.”

Some hope returned to that smile, and he nodded in turn. He might have said more on the matter, but a call of “Mommy!” drew your attention. A second later Yugi was climbing into your lap with the grace of a newborn fawn, waving an odd-looking box around.

“Mom, lookie what Antie Anzu gave me! Isn’t it awesome?”

“Really, you had to give it to him right before dinner?” Jonouchi griped as he stepped out of the kitchen, casting a vexed look at a proud Anzu while drying his hands off on his apron. 

The blonde acting like an annoyed grandma actually made you laugh. “Don’t worry, Jonouchi, he can play with it while I make his plate, then he can put it away until he’s done eating.”

At the compromise, one that Yugi didn’t seem to object too (he had always loved his Uncle Jou’s cooking, after all), the man sighed and waved everyone into the kitchen. “Alrighty then, come on, all, dinner’s served!”

***

Atem worked with swift and methodical hands. The very little that he had in his cell, all of it was being implemented in the plan that his mind had laid out in minutes, and refined over these past two days. The lighter he had stolen from Ushio was tucked in his sleeve, and all the numerous fan letters he had received in his imprisonment were laid out before him. 

Fan letters, Atem didn’t particularly care for the term, but that’s what they were. 

Letters from people who had their loved ones taken from them by the vermin Atem wiped from the world. From survivors who still struggled from what was done to them, but slept at least a fraction more soundly knowing Atem had rid the streets of their abusers. Then still others from people who simply thought he was a hero, a dark avenging angel, like Batman or the Punisher. 

Over the years he had been thankful for the letters because they helped him keep his mind, stuck in this isolating hole, and now they would help him save his family. Anything could become a weapon in the hands of someone who was determined or desperate enough. 

And Atem had both in spades. 

For instance, fold enough pieces of paper in the right shape a certain number of times, and they became as sturdy and reliable as a metal ice pick. Well, sort of. He could get one, maybe two if he was quick, fatal injuries out of it before the blood soaked through and made it a limp, useless mess. But he didn’t intend to need it for anything more than that, so this would do just fine.

He mused as he worked, wondering if his admirers who thought he was some righteous knight would think it fitting or honorable to have their letters used against criminals. Used so he could have a chance at stopping drug peddling filth from laying hands on his loved ones.

The only things that were left untouched in his cell, were the four pictures he treasured, your letters, and the few letters his grandfather had sent him.

His grandfather, yet another person he had betrayed, another person burdened by Atem’s sins. Atem had been surprised when his grandpa contacted him, and even more surprised by what that letter said. In essence, he had said that as a man, he wished Atem had never started his bloody mission, but, as a brokenhearted grandfather who had to bury his too gentle and too young grandson, he understood and forgave Atem’s actions.  _ “I won’t pretend I didn’t feel a sick sense of justice when that beast was found dead,” _ Sugoroku had written,  _ “Not after what he did to my, to our Yugi.” _

He had also promised to take care of you and the child you were carrying as much as he could, and Atem felt at least the sparks of happiness knowing he hadn’t left you completely alone. Not that the solace lasted long in this pit that swallowed hope and humanity like a ravenous dog, but still, it helped.  _ “She had to move out of the apartment, too many people leaving death threats on her door and throwing rocks through the windows, but she’s okay. She’ll live with me for now, and hopefully this old man can still take care of a baby while she’s at work and such. Don’t worry, Atem, we’ll be okay.” _

Unfortunately, in order to maintain a distance from Atem that was important to his, yours, and Yugi’s future, his grandfather’s correspondence were even more infrequent than yours. But, at least the man who had been more a father to him than his birth father kept him informed on  _ your  _ well being; something you had always omitted from your own letter, always only talking about Yugi.  _ “She works too hard,” _ grandpa’s last letter from over two years ago had said,  _ “I tried to get her to stay here, with me, but she has this idea that her and Yugi are a burden on me, and wants to be more independent now that Yugi’s a little older. At least she still lets me watch him several times a week, but I still worry. You can tell she wants to give that boy the whole world, always making him laugh and smile, spoiling him as much as she can. You picked a good one, Atem.” _

The updates were always bittersweet, simultaneously leaving Atem with a sour taste in his mouth but an elated lightness in his chest. The words connected him to you, made him able to feel like he was still a part of your life, at least by proxy, much like your letters about Yugi did. But, at the same time, they made regret and anger and even some palpable self-loathing coarse through him like poison.

At least with this, this daring plan and mission to protect you, at least with this he might prevent any more harm from being done.

Atem examined his weapons; three simple picks, methodically made and more than enough for his plan. He tucked them up his sleeve with the lighter, folding the cuffs just right to hide them. He still had some time before the guards came to escort him outside, for his minimal privilege of sunlight. 

With that time Atem pulled out the things he treasured even above yours and grandpa’s letters; his pictures. The first, the one of his newborn son wrapped in the softest purple blanket. The second, a picture of his boy on his second birthday, icing all over his face, smile wide, and bright with youthful glee as he presented his still wrapped present to the camera. The third, also of his son, excited eyes wide and held in the arms of his great-grandpa as the old man presented him with a deck of trading cards; it was the one you had sent with your last letter, almost a year ago. 

The final one was the only picture Sugoroku had sent Atem. It wasn’t one of his son, but rather, of himself and the boy his son was named after. A younger, happier, perhaps more stable, version of Atem smiled a small smile at the camera, holding his diploma in one hand, while the other was wrapped around his little brother’s shoulder, said brother side hugging him back and beamed with pride. Sugoroku had said he made a copy, knowing Atem would treasure having a picture of the first Yugi, and the old man was all too right. 

Atem stared at the picture now, eyes locked on the large round ones of his little brother, the boy he had wanted to protect and champion for- the boy he had failed. He had failed to do what big brothers should always do. When Yugi needed him most, Atem hadn’t been there to save him.

It hurt. Gods damn him, did it still hurt. But at least in this picture, in this captured moment before the beginning to his end, he could remember a happier time. A happier him.

_ “My boy’s growing up too fast!” Sugoroku cried after snapping the picture of his grandsons, wiping a fake tear away with a dramatic sigh. _

_ The two boys exchanged a look that bordered eye-rolls as they parted from the hug, but Yugi’s beaming grin was back in an instant. “Come on, time to let everyone else embarrass you with congratulations!” he said, taking the diploma from Atem’s hands and setting it safely on the kitchen counter. _

_ Yugi practically dragged Atem into the living room, where all those gathered cheered and clapped the moment they entered. Atem scanned the room, noting that everyone in ‘the gang’ was there, which made him smile. Unfortunately, the only other ones in the room were a couple of neighbors who had always liked the Mutou family. One key player was missing, not that Atem had expected any better. _

_ “He said that he couldn't make it back from Tokyo in time,” Yugi whispered to him, noticing the way Atem’s eye’s searched. Yes, couldn’t, so wouldn't bother coming home at all, most likely. Honestly, their father could be the poster boy for ‘absent parent of the year’. _

_ Still, Atem made himself push the tendrils of disappointment aside and patted Yugi on the back. At least everyone else important to him was there, and Atem would make sure that was enough. _

_ Yugi was determined to do the same, apparently, because he quickly began ushering Atem into the room while the rest of the gang stood up to greet him more intimately. It was only after Jonouchi gave his arm a light punch, and Anzu gave him a hug, that Atem took notice of something else his little brother might be scheming. Especially when Yugi practically shoved him in your direction, saying that the seat beside you was reserved just for him.  _

_ Atem felt his mind go blank when he locked eyes with you, especially with that sweet, beaming, and very (very) cute smile on your face. “I’m so happy for you!” you said and put your arms around him in a loose hug. _

_ Still faltering, something he had never really experienced until you, Atem could only answer with a short thank you and an awkward pat on your back. When you sat back down and urged him to take the seat next to you, Atem didn’t waste the chance to shoot a narrowed look at his little brother. _

_ Yugi only grinned back at him knowingly and passed out drinks to the other guests as if he hadn’t done anything. Always one to be in-tune with the emotions of others (especially his big brother), Yugi had noticed when Atem’s feelings for you started to shift passed friendship, likely before even Atem himself had known. It was true that Atem was fond of you...more fond than he had been of anyone before; you made his chest warm, and his heart accelerate. You drew him in without even trying, with your voice or smile alone. You made him unsure of himself, made him flounder in a way he had never experienced before. He was certain that he was falling quite deeply in love with you. _

_ But, there was little he could do, and nothing he  _ **_would_ ** _ do about those feelings. You were still in high school, and now that he was of age, a legal man entering adulthood, it felt wrong to have those feelings for you, and he refused to do anything that even had the possibility of taking advantage of you. And of course, not only did it feel wrong, but it was also now technically illegal to do much of anything about his feelings. Besides wallow in them and silently suffer, of course. _

_ Despite telling Yugi all of that, the boy was still determined to “test the boundaries” and “lay the groundworks” for the day that Atem was able and willing to do something about his feelings. To Atem, the acts were equal parts annoying, and endearing. Part of him hated that he was forced to confront his feelings for you when Yugi meddled, feelings that made his mind muddled and his chest ache. But still, another part of him appreciated Yugi’s attempts, appreciated that he had this...excuse to get closer to you, to revel in the way you made him feel, even if it was only for a moment before he made himself pull away. _

_ Like now, for instance. You were sitting close to him, completely unaware that the warmth of your body spilling onto him and the subtle scent of your perfume was practically making him dizzy- yet still, he delighted in it. He delighted in the way you made him feel, barely resisting the urge to reach out and touch your hand or arm, to test the waters and see if you might reciprocate. But he did resist the urge. For now at least. Maybe in a couple of years, when it didn’t feel wrong, he would see if you had similar feelings for him. Until then he would wait patiently, focus on his next steps in life and let you enjoy your last teenage years unbridled by his strong affection for you. _

_ He just hoped, selfishly, very selfishly, that you didn’t get a boyfriend in that time. _

_ “I’m sorry your dad didn’t show up.”  _

_ The sudden words of comfort were accompanied by a friendly shoulder bump from you and Atem nearly jumped, having been so lost in his own mind. Still, he caught the words, and they made the speed of his heart pick up again. _

_ When he didn’t answer at first, you furrowed your brow, “Sorry, I just noticed you seemed a bit distracted, I thought that was why.” _

_ “Oh- y-yes,” he started suddenly and awkwardly. God he prayed that if he ever  _ **_was_ ** _ able to do something about his feelings, he wasn’t so cringe-worthy. Hopefully if that day ever came, he would be able to sweep you off your feet and properly charm you. At least for now he was able to clear his throat and regain his composure. “Thank you. It’s disappointing, I guess, but,” he looked around him, at his friends, his family, and smiled, “at least everyone else important to me is here.” _

_ His gaze had returned to you at the last second, lingered on you, hoping to silently convey that you meant so much to him. Perhaps not exactly, how much you meant to him, but hopefully enough to know that regardless of his romantic feelings, he was still thankful for your friendship. _

_ You must have received at least some of what he was trying to convey, because the soft, precious, touched expression that crossed your face and reached your eyes was profound. _

_ You reached out and gave his hand a brief, but too welcomed squeeze, “We’ll always be here for you, Atem.” _

_ There he went again, drawn in and practically mesmerized by you. All he could do was stare back, lost in your eyes and likely looking like a dumbfounded fool. Thankfully he was snapped out of his reverie by a flash, though realizing said flash was just made him want to blush. _

_ Both of you turned to see Yugi with their grandfather’s camera, and he was peering over the top of it with a very pleased smile on his face. “Just taking pictures for the family albums!” _

_ Anzu, who was standing behind Yugi, giggled at the comment and when Atem looked away upon feeling a certain heat creeping onto his cheeks, Yugi snapped yet another picture. _

_ “Yugi,” you tried to scold, though it was marred by your own chuckle. _

_ “Okay okay, I’m done,” the boy replied and indeed turned away to spare his beloved big brother further embarrassment. _

_ Of course, said embarrassment became rather worthwhile, since he got to hear you laugh, and when you turned back to Atem with that humored smile on your face, he knew he didn’t care at all about the pictures.  _

_ In that moment, with your eyes on him, surrounded by his loved ones, he dared say that he was one of the luckiest men in Domino. _

Atem, sitting alone in his pathetic, isolating cell, felt something sour crawling up his throat at the memory. Yugi was always there, always encouraging and supporting him, making him stronger and kinder. And, in a way, his little brother had given him the love of his life, too. Yugi had been the reason he met you, why he befriended you, and even the reason why he hadn’t pushed his stronger affection for you aside completely. His brother had given him so much and yet…

“I’m sorry, Yugi,” he whispered to the smiling picture.

Drawing in a calming breath, Atem let himself wallow in the sorrow for a moment, just a moment, before pushing it back to the recesses of his mind.

Atem then tucked the pictures into his jumpsuit, securing them within the orange fabric so there was no risk of losing them in the chaos he was about to unleash. Not a moment too soon either, because he heard the guards approaching his cell a second later. Atem stood, lighter and picks ready to use at a second’s notice, pictures tucked away safely on his person as the door to his cell opened. He was ready.

He may not have been able to save his brother, but he would be damned if these bars prevented him from saving you and his son.


	4. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should put a warning on this chapter, even though I warn for disturbing themes in the summary. So, here's a warning that this chapter starts to show just how dark Atem can be in this AU. He's ruthless, my friends, pretty ruthless. Also, there's some content that implies violence, specifically sexual violence, against children, (only implied, not shown) so please read at your own discretion.

“After that stunt you pulled the other day, you get one hour, Mutou.”

The words were punctuated by a hard shove to Atem’s back after Ushio unlocked the doors to the prison yard. Atem regained his balance easily as warm sunlight washed over his face. Normally, when this rare privilege was given to him, Atem would take time to relish the sun, the air that was still ripe with the stench of the prison, but at least more fresh than the stale air inside. Today, however, he had more pressing things on his mind.

One hour of freedom from his cell. Shorter than he had expected, but it was more than enough time to set his plan into motion.

As Ushio and the other guards took their typical posts around the yard, Atem moved his gaze to scan the area, taking note of the others present during this little recess. He took some slow, pacing steps as he searched, accessing and mulling over his options. He didn’t want to leave anything to chance, he wouldn't when the stakes were so high, so he had thought of several avenues his plan could take, several backups, and numerous remedies should something go awry. 

Of course, he couldn’t plan for everything, but considering Atem did his best thinking on his feet, it was little cause for worry.

It was a quarter past eleven am, according to the clock on the wall, and if Atem remembered correctly, his window was fast approaching. It was Wednesday, and the laundry truck, one of the only vehicles that entered and left the prison regularly, came on Wednesdays.

His scanning of the yard confirmed that a person of interest was already present; a short, greasy-looking man conversing with another inmate. Atem took a moment to think, the man, Mouse, as most called him, had a reputation for information, any information one may want within the prison. Yes, he may have something valuable to give Atem, before he jumped the gun.

A moment later, the inmate Mouse was talking to nodded his head and walked away, their business concluded, so Atem took his chance and advanced on the information broker. He had never liked the weasel, even less so than most in the prison. No one knew what he had done to land himself in Burngate, the guards keeping oddly tight lips on that subject. To Atem, that meant that Mouse did his best to keep it a secret, and that meant that his crimes were something even these animals would find appalling. Which made the list of possibilities very narrow, and Atem thought he knew what Mouse had done, at least in an overview. 

Even among these murderers and crime lords, many here would have a problem with scum who put their hands on children, and Mouse wouldn’t survive long if word of those crimes got out. Yes, Atem had always been disgusted with the greasy little man, and the reaction Atem got when Mouse locked eyes with him confirmed that there were no fuzzy feelings on his end either. 

Mouse had always been a little...frightened of Atem, to say the least.

“Hey there,” the weasel said, barely concealing the tremor in his laugh and the way he flinched at Atem’s approach, “if it isn’t our avenging angel! How you doin’, man?”

“I’ll be better if you can answer a simple question for me,” Atem replied, tone even as he stopped just short of the man and crossed his arms. Atem had never been tall, but he still had enough height on Mouse to look down at him and took a little too much satisfaction when the shorter man scrunched a little lower under his gaze.

“O-oh yeah? What’s that, my man?”

Atem lowered his voice a bit, so it wouldn’t carry, but also to play on Mouse’s already edgy fear. “Tell, me, the laundry truck, it still arrives at noon, correct?” It always paid to be thorough, and Atem wouldn’t mind the extra assurance that his timing was correct.

Now that got the sleazy rodent’s attention, and he even seemed able to put some of his fear aside and quirk an interested brow at Atem. “The laundry truck, eh? That’s an...unusual topic, man. This have anything to do with the words I’ve been hearing, the word that some’s taken an interest in your ex and that cute kid of yours-”

When Atem took a sudden step forward Mouse flinched again, darting back so forcefully that he banging his head on the stone of the wall behind him. Atem pressed on, not stopping until his shoes were touching Mouse’s and there was little space between them for escape, and though he didn’t put his hands on the man, the threat in his eyes was clear. Atem almost smirked at the way Mouse’s eyes shrunk in fear as he stared up at him.

“Answer my question,” Atem’s voice was a dangerous, low rumble and again Mouse flinched.

“S-sure, man, no problem! Yeah, the truck gets in here at twelve, on the dot. He shows up before then and waits at the gates and if he’s late he’s not let in, for security reasons.”

“How long is the truck usually here?”

“Fifteen minutes, not a click later. They even leave shit behind if they can’t get it loaded in time, again, security ya know? Anyway, they always check the bed at the gates when the truck’s leaving, make sure no stowaways are hiding out.”

Atem nodded at that, all his information confirmed, but again, it paid to be thorough. Now, only one more thing to be certain of. “I trust you won’t tell anyone of my interest, will you, Mouse?” He leaned in even closer and the man shrunk more than Atem thought possible. “Because if I’m stuck in here, that means I’m stuck in here with _you_. And I do have a bit of a...reputation for making my fellow inmates pay extra for their crimes.”

An audible gulp and Mouse nodded, silent under Atem’s gaze. Satisfied, Atem straightened, let his hard gaze linger on Mouse for a moment longer, then turned and stalked across the yard.

The guards hadn't paid any mind to their little conversation, keeping their eyes on the larger thickets of prisoners by the pull-up bars and basketball hoops. Even if they had noticed, it's not as if they'd care about one inmate intimidating another, that was just the same old same old here. Hell, they usually took their sweet time breaking up full-on fights.

Atem had less than 30 minutes to waste before his ride out of there arrived, seeing as how he had to time his plan just right. So as to not draw attention to himself, Atem found a nice spot near the chain link fence to stand, where he could continue to scan the rec yard as well as the doors surrounding it. Doors that were typically left unlocked during rec hours, and though guarded, might be left unattended should something... chaotic happen.

He had to be patient though, everything had to be set off right, or his chance at saving you and Yugi would be snatched away.

As Atem's eyes wandered in a slow, barely noticeable circuit from the clock, to the guards, to the yard at large his mind wandered, if only to dull the adrenaline threatening to shoot into his veins. 

He was going to escape, he was going to be free of this place. It was a surreal feeling almost, knowing he’d soon be free to breathe fresh air untampered by sweaty criminals, to walk the streets and see normal, innocent people, whose thoughts lingered on more than simple survival. Free, but, then again, not really. He would escape, but how long could he evade recapture? As long as he had to, he knew that much. But after Hirutani was dead, you and Yugi safe, what then?

Atem shook his head, he couldn’t focus on that now, he had his next fifty moves mapped out, beyond that, beyond protecting you and his son, could wait.

He refocused and instead tried to find a suitable target for his very next move. It needed to be flammable, of course, but large enough to draw attention. There wasn’t much in the rec yard that wasn’t metal, unfortunately. A wooden bench along the fence might work, he did have some scrap pieces from his sheets tucked in his jumpsuit, after all, but even using those as a tail it might still be hard to ignite. Old rusted posts for a forgotten volleyball net stood near the center of the yard, and the remnants of the net were wrapped around one post. Old, dry, and crisscrossing in a long enough stretch to make an impressive torch. Yes, that would do nicely.

So, Atem waited those last ten, rather agitating, minutes before he stepped forward.

Ignoring the other inmates crowding around each other, Atem wandered over to the abandoned post. Making sure no one was paying him any mind either, Atem leaned against the post, found a nice frayed string of netting, then shimmied the lighter out of his sleeve.

After a few sparks, the lighter took and he held the flame under the old strings. He grinned to himself as the flame took and started to climb up the fabric, ignoring the toxic, ashen smell wafting up into his face.

His grin faltered though, when the flame fizzled out, leaving behind only a crispy length of charred string and nasty stench. Damn it. Some inmates by the basketball hoops let out a cheer at something and Atem cast another cautious glance around as he tried to relight the old net. He needed to hurry, he didn’t have much time before his window closed, and he needed a distraction!

Atem let out a low growl as the flame fizzled out again. He calmed the curses coursing through his mind as it worked to rethink his next step. If a blaze couldn’t be made, then maybe-

“Fuck him up, man!”

The shout and following cheers caught Atem’s attention, and he glanced up at the crowd near the basketball hoops. A fight was breaking out, with a dozen or two men standing in a spectating circle around the brawlers. Atem glanced over at the guards, but as expected, they simply kept eyes on the fight, shifting on their feet and only seeming to contemplate whether to bother stepping in.

As a new idea formed in his mind, Atem looked back at the fight, looking, searching. Then his eyes found a spectator with the top half of his jumpsuit tied around his waist, sleeves dangling in the breeze, and he was particularly distracted as he watched the brawl.

Oh yes, that would do much better.

Atem, as well as a couple of other inmates wanting entertainment, walked over to the small crowd, and he made sure to go unnoticed as he walked up behind the cheering man. He was cheering and pumping his fists in the air so hard that he didn’t even notice when Atem carefully grabbed the loose sleeve of his jumpsuit and clicked the lighter once again.

He was quite glad that the prison uniforms were made of polyester blends, quite flammable.

Atem darted back as the flames took hold and spread, a beat later someone yelled. “Shit- fire! You’re on fire, man!” Before the claim was even out, the man took notice himself but felt rather than saw, and he screamed as the flames engulfed his waist. He twisted round to pat the flames out- not before the fire spread to the man beside him, though.

More yells, screams and shouts alike sounded as the inmates panicked. That finally got the guard’s attention and several came rushing over as Atem stepped back further and further, again passing unnoticed in the mayhem.

With them distracted, Atem ran to the now unguarded doors, his heart racing and veins alight with adrenaline. The second his fingers closed around the handle he pulled, nearly cheering when he found that it was indeed unlocked. He threw it open and slammed it shut behind him, instantly searching the halls. Empty, though he heard some voices down the way, in the very direction he needed to go.

The laundry rooms were in the west wing of the prison and there was only one guarded checkpoint between the rec yard and that wing.

Atem’s legs burned a bit as he ran down the halls, and when he turned the corner he saw half a dozen prisoners standing in front of the secured checkpoint doors. A single guard stood at their head, talking to his co-worker on the other side of the tempered glass of the control room.

“Com'on, bitch, how long we gotta wait?!” said one inmate, cutting right through the guard’s conversation. 

Said officer turned with a scowl, “Shut it! You get to move when I say you do and-” the guard faltered, his eyes looking past the man’s shoulder and landing on Atem. “Hey what-”

Atem didn’t hesitate. He darted forward and shoved into the closest inmate, sending him tumbling into several others and even cutting off the guard’s call with shouts of their own. 

It was rather pathetic, how easy it was to provoke these animals.

Within seconds they were shoving and grabbing and punching at each other. One who had seen what Atem did surged forward to punch at him, but Atem dodged, sidestepping the blow as well as the next- though the second landed on yet another prisoner, increasing the chaos.

With the way the frantic guard was yelling curses and threats, trying to get them back under control, it was little surprise when the man inside the control room joined the fray. The door to the control room was thrown open, the guard inside instantly running to help subdue the skirmish. 

Atem saw his chance and seeing as how he was one of the few not throwing punches, he was left free to run for the door as it swung shut. Atem dove, throwing his hand between the frame and the swinging metal- and almost screamed when the door slammed onto his knuckles.

But he prevented the door from closing and Atem bit down on his lip, forcing the blistering pain in his hand down as he slipped through the door. Said door buzzed when it shut behind him, locking automatically as he figured it would. Atem held his hand, hissing at the pain as he pushed on, towards the other side of the small room. The skin on the back of his hand had slit open in a small cut, the tissue beneath already swelling and darkening, but he couldn’t linger on the injury.

Instead, he went to the small control panel and found that the guard’s key was resting in the mechanism that could unlock the door. Despite his nefarious past, Atem actually rarely condoned chaos. But said mayhem had its place and if he was going to escape unnoticed, then he needed more chaos.

Slamming his good hand on the red button, the doors to the next block buzzed open. In a graceful motion he snatched the key and backed away from the tempered glass, just as the inmates on the other side (at least the ones who hadn’t been brought to heel) surged forward with a war-like cry.

It still wasn’t enough, as the two guards called for backup, so Atem searched for something else, quickly finding a yellow striped handle on the wall. He ran to it and pulled the lever down, a blaring alarm screaming to life in long, drawn-out whines. Alarms were like a wildfire in a place like this, pushing on the tenuous threat of control the guard actually had. Signal that a riot was starting, and soon enough everyone was willing to join in.

Some shouts and jeers echoed down the concrete halls as Atem stormed over to the second door in the room. He threw it open and entered the hall that would lead him to his next challenge, bypassing the gate where those few inmates were still causing trouble.

After securing his new key around his neck by its chain, he ran down the hall, alarm screeching and red lights filling the halls. A turn here, another there, all the while the sounds of anarchy grew louder. So he was right in assuming that even those working in the laundry were willing to riot when trouble started. 

On his right came a door and he peered through the wire-woven window to see inside. As expected there were a number of guards here, considering it was a weak spot in the prison’s security. The convicts fought each other as well as their keepers, though a number of them were staying in corners and along walls, distancing themselves from the riot as much as possible to avoid punishment. 

Across the room was a garage-style door, where they would load and unload the laundry truck, but it was firmly shut, on lockdown likely the moment the alarm blared. But that was fine, that door wasn’t his target anyway, rather the only other room in this area. Atem went to unlock the door and-

Arms wrapped around Atem’s neck and yanked him back! As he stumbled the arms tightened and someone hopped onto his back, wrapping around him like a python. On instinct, Atem grabbed at the arms with his injured hand, and growled at the pain that shot through it.

“I said I wouldn’t tell the guards, but I didn’t say nothin’ ‘bout not following you to freedom!” A voice hissed in his ear. 

Mouse. The greasy little lowlife had hoped to piggyback on his plan and escape himself. It was little cause for worry, though. Now Atem had an excuse to do what he had wanted to do to this creep for years, and as Mouse struggled to choke him, Atem riffled in his sleeve.

“Thanks to you I’m finally gonna be free of this shit hole!” Mouse laughed as he tried to tighten his hold on Atem’s neck. “Sucks about that girl and kid of yours, though, guess you should’a thought your plan through better.” A dark chuckle rumbled in Mouses’ throat, sending the hairs on Atem’s neck up. “Hm, actually, if your kid is half as cute as you, maybe I should pay him a visit myself,” the statement was punctuated by a wet tongue darting across Atem’s ear- 

And Atem saw red.

His hand finally took hold of a shiv, and in a swift, furious motion, Atem slammed his back, or rather, the scum _on_ his back, into the wall- once, twice, three times until Mouse gave a screech of pain and finally released him. Atem turned and drove his weapon hard between the other man’s ribs, pushing the pick as deep as possible. Rage blinded him, Mouse’s disgusting threat ringing in his ears as he stabbed him again, and a third time just for good measure. 

A wet choking sound answered him as Atem stepped back. Warm, wet, red coated his hand like a glove, and Mouse crumpled to the ground, gasping in pain. Atem rarely made his executions so...intimate, preferring more detached means of disposing of his targets, seeing as how he took no sick pleasure in the actual act of killing itself. But desperate times, desperate measures, after all, and Mouse had deserved nothing less for his crimes, especially after making the mistake of threatening Yugi.

Knowing the _thing_ bleeding on the ground below him wouldn’t last long, Atem turned back to the door and returned to the task of unlocking it. 

“You- you fucker!” Mouse choked behind him, writhing on the floor, holding his ribs as blood pooled around him, obviously lashing out in his final moments, as vermin often did.

Atem only spared a glance over his shoulder, before he slipped through the door.

The guards were of course distracted, so no one paid him any mind as he slunk along the wall, tracing his way to the hallway just off of the large open room. The hallway itself wasn’t that long, just a tunnel leading to the control room that could open and close the outside gates for the laundry truck.

However, apparently Atem was not the only one who had thought of this course of escape, because a tall, bald man with bulging arms was standing at the control room door, ramming a security baton into the window as hard as he could. He wasn’t the only one in the hallway, though, and Atem’s heart sank when he saw the guard slumped against the wall, his face a swollen and bloody mess.

He had known some guards may get hurt in the crossfire of this plan but-

_“I never hurt an innocent person. I was always careful to never endanger an innocent life.”_

That’s what he had said to you, all those years ago when he tried to justify and explain himself. So then, where did this leave him?

Atem shook his head to clear the thoughts. The cost was high, but it had to be done. He _had_ to protect his family, and escaping was the only way that could happen!

He had to push on, so Atem swallowed his bubbling guilt and moved. Still, as he crept forward he stopped by the guard’s side and felt a wash of relief when he heard the man’s labored but steady breathing.

Atem focused on the convict at the door now, and realized that the man was close to shattering the glass. He was also yelling obscenities and threats, telling whoever was inside what he was going to do when he got the door open. Another hard strike of the baton and the glass finally gave. The criminal’s long arms gave him the advantage he needed to reach through and unlock the door from the other side, even ignoring the way the glass cut into his biceps. However, when he swung it open, Atem struck.

In a quick, precise motion, Atem drove his second shiv into the inmate’s neck. More red spilled over him, even as he jumped back and out of the way as the man roared in rage and turned. Atem dodged another attack as the giant lunged at him, but the blood pouring from his neck was making him weak fast, and soon enough, the prisoner fell to his knees.

Atem, still holding the bloodsoaked pick in his hand, looked up from the weakening body and into the control room. Inside he saw only one man, a man he recognized, cowering under the desk, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

“Hello, Dan,” Atem said, though the pleasant greeting did little to stifle the man’s hyperventilating. Atem couldn’t expect less, standing there coated in other men’s blood, poor Dan was probably convinced he was about to be stabbed to death too.

Atem had to overlook the fear though, and instead scanned the room. The control panel was set in front of a large window that overlooked the docking yard, and a look through that window confirmed that the laundry truck was still there. 

Once he was certain the giant on the ground wasn’t getting up again, Atem stalked back down the hall and gathered the injured guard in his arms. Both the officer and Dan would be safest in the control room. 

He had to ignore the way Dan shrunk in on himself even more as Atem walked into the room, scooting as far away from Atem as possible as he set the unconscious guard down as gently as he could. After shutting the door and jamming a sturdy chair under the knob, Atem turned back to the cowering Dan.

“Dan, whatever you do, do not let anyone in that door until the alarm stops, do you understand?”

Silent and frantic, the worker nodded in answer.

Atem’s mind worked, passing through several options and things he needed to be sure of in these last steps of his plan- and a thought that made him want to cringe came to mind. He needed to go unnoticed on the outside, and though he wore a white tanktop under his wardrobe, orange jumpsuits with “Domino Penitentiary” written on the legs weren’t exactly inconspicuous fashion. He had to do something he didn’t exactly relish, and take advantage of an opportunity. 

Giving the other man as much dignity as he could, Atem started removing the unconscious guard’s pants with his uninjured hand. Black khakis were better than nothing, the guard would just have to live with the humiliation of being found pantless when all this was over.

Once the clothes were in hand (and Dan was likely thoroughly traumatized) Atem was ready for his final push. As expected, the gate the trucks used was on thorough lock down the moment the alarm was sounded, leaving the laundry truck and its driver stranded in the docking yard. 

Atem peeked over the control panel and through the window, seeing a young man sitting as low as possible in the driver’s seat. His eyes were just as wide as Dan’s as he constantly looked all around him, searching, waiting for a big bad monster to come snatch him up. Little wonder why he feared for his life. Several barred windows looked out into the yard and the sneering, twisted faces of inmates pressed in on those windows, calling out in inhumane threats to the driver as the alarm blared deafeningly. Luckily for the driver, a door to Atem’s left was the only way out onto that yard, and Atem himself had little interest in throwing the man out of his safe vehicle.

The driver had likely been told to stay put, but, considering human nature usually dissolved into its flight instinct when faced with danger and horrors, Atem had little doubt that the man would flee if given half a chance.

“Stay safe, Dan,” Atem said as he put the guard’s key into the control panel, “and please, for your own good, look for a new line of work.”

With that, Atem turned the key and pressed the button for the gates. With a loud grinding sound, they rolled open, and Atem watched as the driver peered over his dashboard, hope and disbelief taking over his face.

Atem ran for the door leading outside as tires screeched, burning out as the driver floored it. The truck took a moment to get going, giving Atem just enough time to throw himself into the open bed of the truck, landing on a pile of laundered sheets. Atem ignored the angry screams of the prisoners as he climbed further into the bed. He almost slipped back out of the open door as the truck picked up speed, but he held tight and saw the concrete walls of the prison flash by.

He was out. 

He was free.

Atem had escaped Burngate, and laid in the bed of a truck that sped down desolate streets that would soon connect to the main roads of Domino. He was free, and he was going home.

Now the real work began. 


	5. Update

Hey everyone, I just wanted to make this update so everyone will know what's going on with this series. I've thought long and hard about it and I've decided to discontinue this series.

There are several reasons why, and some things have been brought to my attention, but I won't get into them here. I'm sorry if this comes as a disappointment to anyone but I hope you guys understand and will check out my other Yugioh reader inserts instead (assuming you like my writing, anyway). Anywho, I just wanted to let everyone know so I didn't leave you hanging.

If anyone is curious to know what ideas, scenes and what not I had planned for the series or anything like that, please feel free to message me on [my tumblr](https://deejadabbles.tumblr.com/) blog, I love chatting with people! Thank you for reading and I hope you're having a good end to this dumpster fire of a year <3

**_((((EDIT 1/26/2021!)))): I just realized that I forgot to tag this as abandoned work!! I'm so sorry for everyone who's read this series in the last couple months, I am very ashamed, feel free to scold me in the comments ;A;_ **


End file.
